


Sarah's Sick

by Panic1IWriteFanfics



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic1IWriteFanfics/pseuds/Panic1IWriteFanfics
Summary: After waking up alone in her home one morning Sarah realizes she is sick and is determined to make sure Brendon doesn't find out.





	Sarah's Sick

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Run To You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/387449) by Sneeze Fetish Forum @JRE111. 



Sarah’s Sick  
Brendon Urie x sick wife Sarah  
Started 5/10/18  
Finished 6/4/18

SWEAR WARNING: f**king h**l, d**m

“HuTCH's!” Sarah sneezed, sniffling and groaning. She sighed, and grabbed more tissues for her red and tender nose from the couch under three blankets, shivering. Brendon had left early that morning for a recording session in the studio for his album “Death of A Bachelor”, and when Sarah woke up she found out she was ill. She didn’t text Brendon, though, because if anything that would be better for him and her; he could continue recording and she could be alone and not have him know. It’s not that she didn’t like his company, of course she did!... but she knew it would worry him and she hated the attention.

“Heh....he'TCHH'ughh!" Sarah sneezed again, the most powerful yet, and she blew her nose, hard. It hurt her swollen sinuses, but she couldn’t let herself get stuffed up, otherwise Brendon would surely notice her voice being off if he called. She coughed, her throat scratchy and painful, and she decided to take a shower.

Sarah stepped into the shower, and turned on the hot water. It felt good along her aching body, and in here she could let go with ease and not have to cover herself in fear of getting something dirty with her germs… “ITCH! HashISH!! Fu-fu hh nhh GXT! Fricking hell,” Sarah swore, as she washed her hair and her body to the best of her ability.

After she got out and dressed into her pajamas, she checked the time. It was seven thirty, and it had been a long day of sneezing, coughing, and sleeping. She knew Brendon would be home in half an hour, so she just had to straighten herself out before… 

“Sarah, I’m home!” A voice came from the front door, and Sarah inhaled deeply. Brendon had come home early! Oh, what to do what to do… Ah ha! Sarah quickly scampered to the bedroom, shut the door, and turned off the light, and got into bed, pretending to sleep. This wasn’t hard, considering this was how she spent the majority of her day…

At that moment, Brendon slowly opened the door, and Sarah shut her eyes tightly, while he sighed with happiness. He stood on her right side of the bed, her face looking towards his, and as he goes down to kiss her on the forehead… 

"Guh'ITSCHH!!” Sarah sneezed, turning away to avoid spraying her husband with her germs, as she groaned and sniffled. 

“Sarah? Baby, you alright?” Brendon asked quietly, as he walked around the bed to look at your face properly. He gasps, and says, “Sarah, how could you not tell me you were sick!” 

“I’b bot, I’b pine.” Sarah says, her nose all stuffed up.  
“You are absolutely not! Your eyes are red and puffy, you’re sneezing, your nose is fire engine red, you have a scratchy throat and a fever!” Brendon replied, as he laid his hand on his wife’s hot forehead. Sarah sneezed again, and Brendon quickly grabbed her a box of tissues from the bathroom. Sarah tries to grab it, but Brendon pulls them back. “Sarah, sweetie, let me.” Sarah sighs, and Brendon sits beside her, holding the tissue up to her face so she can blow her nose. After a couple tissues are used, Brendon takes off everything except for a t-shirt and turns out the hall light, and gets into bed with Sarah. Sarah puts her head against Brendon’s chest, happy to feel his warmth once again. Then, suddenly, she feels the tickle in her nose, and she abruptly turns away and sneezes. 

“I’m sorry Brendon, this is very disgusting…” Sarah says, as she coughs before going back to her position before.

“Honey, you’re sick. It’s perfectly fine.” Brendon replies, as Sarah feels the tickle again. She lifts her head ever so slightly, and she begins to pinch her nose to stop what’s coming to her. 

“Eh… ah… ah…” Sarah says, trying to hold it back, when Brendon grabs a tissue and pulls away her pinching hand, and she sneezes into the tissue, groaning. He carely rubs her aching nose, and pulls her close and throws the tissue in the wastebasket, kissing on top of her beautiful, wavy brown hair.

“Just let it all go, honey, don’t give a dam about me, okay? You’re not well. Just do whatever’s comfortable, don’t hold it in because of me.” Brendon says, as Sarah nods and nuzzles her nose against his chest, hoping to end her misery. Brendon grabs the box of tissues, and puts it beside him in case Sarah needs it. 

“What did I do to deserve such an amazing and kind husband?” Sarah asks softly, as Brendon smiles at her. 

“Everything. Sarah, you are the most beautiful, kind, and intelligent woman I have ever met. You have every right to deserve me as I have to deserve you.” Brendon replied, kissing her cheek, looking her in the eyes. “You mean the world to me. Don’t ever forget that, okay?” Sarah nodded, and for the next hour sneezed and coughed a lot, and slowly but surely, her and Brendon fell asleep holding each other… 

A few hours later…   
"ITCHY! HuTCH!! S-Sarahhh.."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this sick fic with Sarah and Brendon Urie, if you did, make sure to leave a kudos and comment below any ideas for future fics. That’s all for now! Panic! OUT <3


End file.
